The girl in the orange bandana
by jomama25
Summary: It was a normal day in fairy tail. Gray was naked, canna was drunk, Lucy and Ezra where chatting, and natsu was in a brawl. But that all changed when the room erupted on a flash of light. When it faded, there was an unconscious girl in the center of the room
1. Chapter 1

****this was it, The end! Grandpa was gonna throw the spirt bomb at omega and then we'deal be happy together! But something went wrong. The spirit Bomb (pure good) hit omega shenron (pure evil) and it caused a reaction. I, son pan, was the only one who couldn't get away. There was a bright flash and then I was gone. no trace of me left the last thing I herd was them shouting my name.


	2. The girl

it was a normal day in fairy tail. Gray was naked, canna was drunk, Lucy and Erza were chatting, and natsu was in a brawl. The cause of said brawl was unclear but VERY important. Something about if blue was better than green. Anyway, all of a sudden, there was a huge flash of light. When it faded, there was a 10 year old girl unconscious in the center off the room. This of course caused quite the commotion. "Oh my god is she okay?" Someone asked. Natsu, who had stoped fighting went p to her to investigate. "Hey guys, she's bleeding, some once help her." At this, Markov steped in. "Ezra, take her to the infirmary. Yes master. And with that, the girl was in the infirmary with most of the guilds girls fixing her up and watching over her.


	3. the fight

** "I wonder where she came from?" "She's been out for a few days now." 'where am i? Pan thought. where are all of these voices coming from? hey. what's that light. As she opened her eyes she found she was lying in a bed surrounded by people. **

** "Hey, she's waking up!" "Where am I?" I asked bewildered and confused jumping out of the bed and getting into a defensive stance. "Whoa, calm down. your in fairy tail, little lady." an old man told her.**

** "Huh? like snow white and cinderella?" "no dear. Fairy Tail the mage guild." "what's a mage?" "what! you don't know what a mage is!" a boy with pink hair yelled. "mages are people who use awesome magic like fire and ice and stuff, duh!" he yelled. **

** "how'd i get here?" i asked. "I don't Know, we thought you might. there was a flash of light and then you were lying unconscious in the middle of our main hall. so you really don't know what a mage is, or magic?" the old man asked. "No sir, I know about Ki though" I said. "whats Ki?" he asked. **

** "Ki is your life energy. Me and my family can use it to help us fight. It makes us really fast and strong and gives us other abilities also." I said.**

** "What, you can fight without using magic! cool! Hey, my names natsu. You should fight me. I want to see this ki and see if your any good in a fight." said the pink haired boy. 'if only he knew' i thought.**

** "calm down natsu." said the old man. "my names makrov and I'm the master of this guild and these girls here are erza, wendy, lucy, and Mirajane" pointing each one out as he said their name. "I think we would all like to see how you use this KI to fight. Natsu's pretty strong though, so its okay if you want us to switch opponents." "no, its fine. you'll see i can handle myself. When can we fight?" " well right now if you want. lets head out to the beach where we won't destroy anything."**

**later...**

**with natsu on one side and pan on the other, makrov, the ref, and lucy, because she was bored, were the only witness as the others had various guild duties to attend to.**

**"Okay. THis will be a fair fight. it ends when someone is unconscious, says mercy, or i step in. any questions." when no one answered he took it as a no.**

**"Okay. fight starts in three. two. one. Begin!"**

**natsu, being natsu, made the first move. with fists aflame, he charged her. what happened next was amazing. one moment pan was there. the next, she wasn't. "come on. if thats the best that you can do then this'll be easy." pan said. she didn't realize how right she was. she fazed out of sight and reaperd behind natsu. he started looking all around but he couldn't find her. so she decided to show him. she gave him a simple chop to the neck. that's all it was. but it knocked natsu out instantly. Makrov and lucy were in shock and then they started to here laughter. "ha ha ha. Oops, goes i over did it, huh." after about a minute makrov said "t-the winner is pan."**


End file.
